Celebrate
by Rothelena
Summary: Patrick Jane decides to celebrate his birthday for a change- Lisbon likes the idea at first. But she doesn't know what he's really up to yet...post 3rd season finale. Rated M for adult content- I mean it!. This is just an evil piece of goodness overall.
1. Chapter 1

Celebrate

_Patrick Jane's birthday is near- which doesn't matter, since he's not celebrating it. Never. But hey- why not change a habit sometimes? Lisbon likes the plan at first- but she has no idea what she's gotten herself into until it's too late…post-"Strawberries & Cream". _

_It's M- surprise, Hmmm? And, honestly: if you don't like M-stories, I wouldn't advise against this one. I have some kinky ideas, I'm afraid, so…READER BEWARE!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist- he's just too wonderful to be left alone!_

Chapter 1

A sunny summer afternoon found CBI-consultant Patrick Jane drowsing on his favorite couch. Again.

Oh yeah, slow times at the office. No spectacular cases around, and Jane felt a trifle bored. Very bored, to say the truth. He'd even run out of reasons to pester agent Lisbon, so he just lay there, watching the spots on the ceiling change their shape before his very eyes, listening to agent Rigsby's sub-optimal whistling.

Rigsby tried to be a brave little soldier today. He was working at a file report, taking over some of the dreaded paperwork from agent Lisbon. Mr. Nice Guy.

Suddenly Rigsby hooted.

"Well, well, Mr. Jane", he exclaimed, "I have your birth date right before me on this form! I never saw it anywhere before…I didn't know you even had something as flashy as a birth date..."

"Yes, I know I'm old", Jane sighed," but believe me: I'm feeling much older sometimes…"

"That's not what I was referring to, grandpa", Rigsby chuckled, "but this date here is only a week from now- it's birthday time, my friend! So, where's the party?"

"About a decade ago", Jane snorted, "I'm not into parties anymore, Rigsby. So, thank you very much- but I have to decline."

"You never celebrate your birthday?", Rigsby asked incredulously.

"Nope", Jane said," to say the truth, I keep forgetting the date myself- it's a week from now, you said? Interesting…I'm a summer boy, then. I'm sure that's responsible for my oh so lovable character, don't you think? Let me ponder this while I sleep…"

He rolled over onto his side, turning his back on Rigsby.

"You know, Jane", Rigsby said after a while," life waits for no one. Red John is dead for some time now. And you're still here. So what do you plan to do with the rest of your existence? Suffer 'til you had your fill? Brace yourself, boy- you'll never get finished with suffering. But you could try living for a change. Nothing's wrong with a birthday party, you know? Having some good time with your friends. A little laughter in your life. Doesn't hurt anybody, that's for sure."

Jane didn't answer.

But he found himself still thinking about Rigsby's little speech two hours later.

Most agents were preparing to leave by then, and agent Lisbon walked around instructing her staff members on the tasks at hand. Not that there were many, but the woman just couldn't stop working. Couldn't just relax.

Jane still lay on the couch, now facing the bullpen, brooding.

Relax. Could he? Rigsby was right. He hadn't had any real fun since he'd been released from prison. He'd come back to the Serious Crimes Unit and resumed working. End of story.

Agent Lisbon passed by his couch on her way to van Pelts desk. Jane watched her. She had such a sweet butt- he never could stop looking at it. How tiny she was. Like a little elf. A pretty tough little elf, but an elf nonetheless. And those eyes…huge like saucers, and green like the most precious of gems. Like an angry ocean under the onslaught of whipping winds.

So- should he live again? Or was an existence all he deserved? He hadn't thrown a party in a lifetime. But hey…he had an idea or two. The biggest miracle of all: he had friends. Most people at CBI liked him well enough.

Agent Lisbon sauntered over to Cho, and Jane got mesmerized by the slight swing of her hips. Tiny hips. Every man would feel like a bear with a woman like her. Such a sweet, small princess…though she could certainly kill most men with a flick of her hand. But she looked like the softest of women, so petite, so just enough to fill his hands…

He would need a place to party. He'd sold the villa in Malibu and hadn't found anything new at the moment. Right now he stayed at the attic permanently. And he sure as hell couldn't celebrate his birthday there.

How could legs so slim be so strong at the same time? He had seen her run. Boy, could this woman run. Made him wonder what those legs would feel like wrapped around his waist. She could possibly kill with them. Cut off blood circulation with a distinctive squeeze. Beautiful death.

Hadn't agent Lisbon moved some months ago? Yes, he remembered now. Little bungalow. With a generously sized garden. She'd shown some pictures around.

He watched her strolling back into her office. When the door closed behind her, he got up.

xxMentalistxx

Teresa Lisbon sighed. Okay, it was boring. No…damn. She should be lucky nobody got killed, shouldn't she? Possibly too hot even for killers at the moment- Sacramento all but melted under a heat wave.

She pushed her hands through her hair and opened the file next to her. Her chance to catch up on some paperwork.

She sighed when the door opened and Jane strode in. Of course- he was possibly bored out of his pants. Oh oh, not a good thought- it would take hours to get the image out of her head now, well done, agent Lisbon….

"Can I help you, Jane?", she asked briskly.

Jane sat down on her couch, lolling on the soft cushions.

"Well", he said, "I wanted to inform you that I'm going to throw a party next Friday on the occasion of my birthday. And you're invited…of course."

He flashed her his most dashing smile.

Lisbon was stunned speechless. She knew it was his birthday next Friday, of course. And she had never talked to him about it again since he had reacted so harshly when she'd congratulated him the first time- just after he'd joined her team. It was pretty obvious he didn't like to celebrate. So she was- surprised. Positively so, she found. He had been to hell and back. Sure, she still hadn't forgotten that he'd killed Red John. That he was living proof of her ultimate failure. That she couldn't protect him, not even from himself.

But he didn't deserve to suffer endlessly. Didn't deserve to be a walking corpse, just working, eating, sleeping. In the attic. The cold, dusty attic. All alone.

Suddenly, warmth filled her heart to the brim. Yes, she had always hoped that one day, he would be happy again. Maybe a party was a good start.

She smiled softly- she liked him. Hell, she more than liked him…nothing indecent of course…though the way he looked right now, sprawled on her couch, legs spread, hand rubbing over his chest…she shook her head to push the thoughts away.

"Oh, Jane", she murmured, blushing slightly, "that's…great. Really, it's a wonderful idea. And- of course I'll be there."

"Well, Lisbon," he smiled ," that would hardly be avoidable, since the party will be at your house, or at your garden, to be precise- what do you think, maybe you should give me a spare key, so I can let myself in when I have some preparations to do? That would make the whole business a lot easier…."

"Wait a moment!", Lisbon interrupted, now flushed with anger," Are you crazy? No way you're gonna throw a party at MY home! It's brand new and I don't want it destroyed…impaired…whatever! I don't want you anywhere near it!"

"Why, Lisbon", he pouted, feigning indignation, "I'm offended. I would never trash your home! And if you refuse to place your house at my disposal, I can't have a party. I can't celebrate my birthday"- he looked pointedly at her with sad puppy dog eyes- "in the attic."

Lisbon felt like cursing, but she bit back the urge. Damn him. She didn't want him in her house. She was absolutely sure he would wreak havoc one way or the other.

But damn- how could she refuse him when he looked at her with those eyes?

She winced.

"Okay", she growled, everything inside her screaming that this was wrong, so wrong," you can have a garden party at my place. But you pay for anything you break! And NO spare key!"

He smiled his killer smile, and she instantly regretted what she had just done.

"Well", Jane drawled, "then I just have to knock on your door every time I need access."

Yes. She definitely regretted it.

_Okay…how's that for a start? I wanted to write something lighthearted next, and a good friend was so kind to remind me that I didn't have a party yet- did I? It's time then. Let's see what Jane pulls off…_

_Please review! Otherwise, I just stop here- you can't want that, can you :D?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for your reviews and alerts- I'm flattered. Though I admit: I'm always a little nervous when readers deem my stories one of their favorites before I got started on the smutty part…_

_So, I warn again: this story is M! It's not nice and fluffy! And it will go down and dirty very fast! In later chapters, I'll try my hand at dialogue for a change. And, no: Jane and Lisbon are NOT discussing the weather!_

Celebrate

Chapter 2

Patrick Jane decided to go shopping for his party on Wednesday. He wanted to buy several items to decorate Lisbon's garden, what proved difficult since he had no idea where he wanted to go with this whole business.

What did he want from this party?

Besides driving Lisbon mad with lust for him, of course.

Hmmmmm.

Honestly, he couldn't think of anything else he wanted.

What would she wear, he asked himself. Something short maybe? Something made of soft, touchable fabric? No underwear? Something he could rip off without much effort? Awww, he couldn't wait to see her. Touch her. Push her into a sexual frenzy.

He himself would definitely wear black…the party would start at 9 o'clock p.m., it would be pretty dusky by then, and in black pants his erection wouldn't be as noticeable. He would choose his tuxedo, he guessed. The ladies liked it, and Lisbon was no exception, he was sure of it.

He chuckled. Whom are you trying to fool here, Patrick Jane? You throw this party not for yourself, but for your sexy little team leader with the emerald green eyes.

Well, he mused…maybe they could both have some fun Friday night?

He picked up a candle and smiled. Okay- so he would choose the romantic scenario. Candles. Red roses. The right music. A little sappiness wouldn't hurt, hey, much was at stake here. He would charm her like a master. And she would surrender before the night was over.

Too bad he felt so much out of control whenever she was close. He couldn't resist the urge to tease her mercilessly, just to see her reaction, to have her shudder with emotion. She seriously endangered his cool. But hey…cool was so boring sometimes.

So he would play it hot.

He smiled even more and turned to choose the perfect articles for his onslaught.

xxMentalistxx

The attic felt stifling hot tonight.

Jane had already shed his shirt, sitting on his makeshift bed bare-chested, and still he felt the sweat running down his skin.

He couldn't sleep. The thoughts were chasing each other in his head, indecent fantasies were plaguing him, and there was nothing he could do against it right now. Hell, he felt lonely.

The paper bags with the party decoration sat on the floor. Maybe he should get them over to Lisbon's right now. Hey, he wasn't sleeping anyway, was he? He flipped open his cell to check the time- almost two o'clock a.m.- well, he wouldn't wake her up. He would just pick her lock, get his stuff inside, revel in her presence for some moments…and head back here. Nothing immoral there.

He got up and grabbed a fresh shirt, vest and dress pants. He went to the men's room to take a shower, cold to be on the safe side. He was whistling when he toweled his hair dry. It was worth everything just to be close to her.

He went back to the attic, grabbed his paper bags and all but raced to his car.

xxMentalistxx

Agent Lisbon was hot. She had just taken the third shower in as many hours, and still she felt uncomfortable. Almost melting.

She put on some panties and left it at that, lolling on her couch half naked, not knowing what to do. She couldn't sleep in this damn heat. So she just sat there, in the darkness, listening to the sounds of the night. Thinking of a certain fair haired consultant, when suddenly she heard a clicking sound from her door. She rushed upright, grabbing her loaded Glock so fast she almost knocked over her bookshelf, and moved to stand at the front door, gun poised straight before her.

Okay, so she had a pretty good idea who tried to invade her private space here- no reason to get sloppy, though.

Her concentration was flawless. Nobody broke into Teresa Lisbon's home. Nobody.

But she was so focused on stopping her uninvited guest, that she completely forgot her current state of undress. She turned on the light in the exact second the door was pushed open.

xxMentalistxx

Agent Lisbon's lock was pretty easy to pick, and he knew that the alarm system had yet to be installed- his luck. Twenty seconds, two distinctive twists of the wire, and the door swung open.

Jane stepped inside, the two crammed paper-bags in his arms- and stopped dead in his tracks. Right before him a mind-blowing scene unfolded, taken directly from the most erotic James-Bond-like movie of all times: Teresa Lisbon pointing her gun at him, clad only in a pair of black lace panties. He swallowed.

"Jane", she growled, not moving an inch, "What are you doing here? Breaking into my house?"

God, she had the most perfect, creamy, soft-looking, sexy little breasts he had ever seen. His hands itched so much to touch them he almost lost the grip on his bags.

"Put the gun down, Lisbon", he said with a calm he did not feel, "and, uhm… nice attire. My gun is already much harder than yours, believe me."

She looked down to the front of his pants and blushed violently, finally lowering her Glock.

"Damn, Jane", she yelled, crossing her arms over her chest, "it's two o'clock in the morning and now of all times you choose to drop your load…"

Jane grinned like mad when Lisbon blushed even harder, realizing what she'd just said…at least, how it had sounded…

"Well", Jane beamed, "I hadn't actually planned to do anything with my load tonight, but since you already mentioned it, I know a place where…"

"Stop it, Jane!", she shouted, "That's…absolutely NOT funny! Just get out of here, NOW!"

"Oh come on", he cried out, "let me put those bags down, at least. Do you have a room for storing things? Hmmm?"

Lisbon groaned, hugging herself tighter. Why did she have a soft spot the size of Texas for this annoying, impish devil of all guys?

"Next to the kitchen", she snarled, "I go and put a shirt on."

"Why Lisbon", he said "Don't put yourself out on my account…"

He hardly dodged the cushion she threw at him. But he caught a nice additional glimpse of those breathtakingly beautiful mounds she usually kept hidden under her businesslike blouses. He groaned and turned away, not trusting himself to do the right thing at this moment.

She stormed off to her bedroom.

He was whistling again when he put the bags in her storage room- what a wonderful, wonderful night this turned out to be.

He sensed her presence when she entered the room and turned, killer smile firmly in place.

She had donned running shorts and a tank top. Too bad- he had so much liked the view.

"Okay", she snarled, clearly annoyed, "You..put…your things…in my…well, you did what you came here to do, so now- go!"

"Awww, Lisbon", he drawled, "that would hardly be polite since you so obviously want me to stay…"

"Are you crazy, Jane?", she cried out, "I definitely DON'T want you to stay!"

"Lisbon", he said, voice soft and understanding, like an adult speaking to a little child, "do you know how I can see that you want me without the shadow of a doubt? Two things: your pupils are dilated so much I can hardly see the color of your eyes. What do you say- bad lighting? Okay, then hear the second: your nipples are so hard I can see their exact shape through your shirt. Just as you can see my shape through my pants. For, frankly," he chuckled, "I'm so hard right now my erection is almost growing out of my waistband. Not a pleasant sensation, by the way, if I'm allowed to say that."

Unable to stop the reaction, agent Lisbon felt a gush of arousal thoroughly wetting her panties. She blushed heavily.

"Hush, poor baby", he cooed, "there's no need to be ashamed. It's okay for you to want to fuck my brains out, we're both unattached adults, and I'm a healthy, extremely well endowed male- I say that without a hint of arrogance, just stating the facts- who could give you a hell of a good time if you'd just allow him…"

"Out!", Lisbon screamed, shaking violently, "Get out of here! Immediately!"

Jane smiled and strolled to the door, "accidentally" brushing his body against hers.

"Okay", he whispered into her ear, "if you're not interested, I'll drop my load in the car."

Her whole body jerked. And hell- he could scent her desire, the sweetest fragrance of all. Hmmm, interesting. She reacted pretty strong to his teasing. Obviously she liked what he had to offer.

He smiled a secret little smile and left the house without looking back.

And Lisbon marched off to the bathroom to take a long, icy shower…again.

_Evil? Don't worry- it gets worse. Please review- otherwise I might be just too self-conscious to post the next chapters, which will be really hot…you don't want to miss that, do you :D?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A little warning (again): In the next chapters I deal a lot with the issue of sperm, you know? I had some people tell me that this makes them gag- so: if you don't like stuff like that and get nauseous when the topic is mentioned…don't read any further. _

Celebrate

Chapter 3

„80 people?", Lisbon exclaimed.

"Sure", Jane stated, "I'm popular."

"You're notorious!", she snarled.

His smile was so unnerving. She hated the butterflies fluttering in her stomach when he looked at her like this.

"Meh, Lisbon", he said, "isn't that the same? Who likes a boring do-gooder?"

She sighed. 80 people? 80 people who all knew her? How was she supposed to hide her...fatal attraction for this idiot of a consultant with so many people present? She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Everybody would see it. And she had no way out. She would seem like a dire coward if she declined his invitation now- and the party was at her own house to top it off. Damn.

She nodded briskly in his direction.

"Okay", she muttered under her breath, "make sure you have enough food. And beverages. I won't help you out!"

Jane smiled even harder.

80 people – a perfect crowd to hide in. A perfect environment to chase his pretty little minx. Most people he'd invited didn't have the slightest interest in him- they would just come out of curiosity. He'd arranged it so that everybody had to find someone to keep him occupied. Idols. Love interests. Close friends. Not one of those 80 people would look in his direction when he seduced the queen of his heart. Not until he had her safely in his arms.

"Don't worry, Lisbon dear", he said cheerfully, "I'll do the cooking myself and add something here and there from a caterer. There will be enough for everybody."

He let his gaze wander over her petite body. There would be definitely enough for him.

xxMentalistxx

Teresa Lisbon's day was about to improve considerably.

It was late afternoon, she had come home early (no new cases, everything quiet), all dreaded paperwork had been done, and she was looking forward to devouring an especially large serving of cinnamon ice cream and her favorite TV series.

She stretched out on her couch, clad only in shorts and tank top, and just started to relax when she heard a very distinctive knock at the front door.

Oh yeah- darn. How could she forget? It was Patrick Jane's birthday tomorrow, and he had to cook for his party. In her kitchen of course. He didn't have one of his own. Groaning so loud she felt the vibrations down to her toes she got up. Slowly. Strolled over to the door. Even slower. And opened it in a perfect imitation of the slowest slow motion known to mankind.

There he was, the best looking pest in all of Sacramento. Flushed slightly, but dressed in vest and dress pants, shirt sleeves rolled up, revealing sexy, strong forearms, dusted by a layer of blond hair, and perfect, elegant hands. Lisbon sighed.

"Hey Lisbon", he winked at her, good-humored, "help me to get my…stuff into your kitchen, hmmm?"

She growled but followed him to his car. He had shopped with abandon, and her kitchen looked crammed when they had finished carrying everything inside.

Jane strolled into the room, whistling happily.

"Do you have an apron, darling?", he asked, unpacking huge pots and giant casseroles from his bags.

Had he just called her "darling"? She should kill him right now!

But she just snarled softly in her throat and opened some cupboards to find the damn apron- it took her a while to find it. She hadn't cooked once since she'd moved in here. To be precise, she wasn't much of a cook at all.

She handed him the apron, which was plain black, and he put it on.

She watched him in silence.

Wasn't there a law against looking so damn good in a freaking apron? This guy had undoubtedly the most perfect butt she had ever seen on a man. Round. Distinctly muscled. Her mouth watered, and she couldn't do anything against it. He squatted down, sexy tush straining against the fabric of his pants, and Lisbon had enough.

"Uhm", she squeaked, voice so shrill she didn't recognize it herself ,"I'll be in… my bedroom…uhm…reading."

"Oh", he said, "you won't stay to keep me company- and watch me do my magic?"

His voice was sweet and seductive. He was temptation on two legs. If she stayed now, they would end up doing it on the kitchen counter for sure.

"Nope", she said, eyes wide with horror, "I won't. And, Jane: DO NOT DISTURB."

She turned and marched off, his slight chuckle following her.

xxMentalistxx

Jane cooked in pleasant peace for some hours.

He just loved to cook. It quieted the storm in his mind, helped him focusing, and what he produced tasted pretty nice. At least, nobody had ever complained.

He opened the freezer and tested the texture of his self-made vanilla ice cream. Almost ready. He sliced a fresh pineapple into tiny pieces, then a second, and a third. Would that be enough? No, he prepared a fourth. So many guests would be here tomorrow night. He tasted a piece of pineapple, hmm, delicious. He took another one. And then some.

Okay- what now?

He felt like looking for Lisbon. And Patrick Jane was a man who almost always did what he felt like.

He shed the apron and slowly crept to her bedroom, smiling- maybe he could scare the hell out of her, now that would be…

The door stood slightly ajar, just a gap, but enough for a clear view. She was lying on the bed. Her perfect body arching off the mattress. The grin drained from his face. She had pushed her hand into her panties. The world blurred when he felt an arousal so sharp it almost brought him to his knees. He snapped his eyes back into focus, unable to look away.

Her hand moved slowly, stroking, thrusting, pleasuring. Her free hand pushed the tank top up, revealing her taut little breasts, toying with her nipples. Jane's knees buckled. He opened his fly with harsh, jerky movements and grabbed his erection, so hard it felt too sensitive to touch. Didn't matter now. He started to move his hand vigorously, ecstasy spreading through his veins.

Lisbon gyrated her hips against the bed, her head thrashing wildly now, face flushed, cherry red lips parted. Her body went rigid moments later, and she came with a stifled cry, just when he felt the first jets of hot semen cover his hand. Damn, he couldn't stop, watching her climax so hard she was moaning under the contractions, but when he ejaculated he always spilled lots of seed and created an enormous mess.

He came, and came, shooting what felt like gallons of come into his pants, and still he couldn't stop, watching agent Lisbon riding the wave of an incredible high.

When he had finally finished, spilled everything he had, he raced to the bathroom. My god- he was completely spattered with semen! A brisk knock at the door.

"Jane!", Lisbon's voice thundered, slightly hoarse, "I have to use the bathroom, too!"

"Uhm", he stammered, "hm- of course! I'm out in a minute!"

He tried to clean himself as fast and effectively as possible, then left the room, twisting his body away from her so she wouldn't see the front of his pants. He stormed off to the kitchen, grabbed the apron and put it on. He allowed himself a brief sigh of relief. What the hell had he been thinking, jerking off in her hallway? But damn- what he'd seen had been too breathtaking, too wonderful to ignore.

One night. Tomorrow he would make her his.

He wet a towel and dabbed his forehead with it.

_Okay- next chapter will be up tomorrow. I don't dare to ask you for a review- I know, the smutty chapters rarely get reviewed. But I'd sooooooooooo much appreciate it if you do it anyway!_


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING**

_**This chapter is …filthy. And be warned: it will get worse in the next chapters. It will get sappy. And kinky. One hell of a combination, you think? You're right.**_

_**I tried my hand at dialogue- not my strong suit usually, so tell me how I'm doing.**_

_**Matters are still sperm-centered here and pretty kinky to top it off- if that bothers you, STAY AWAY!**_

_I don't change my stories because readers are…hmmm…appalled at them, because, to be honest: I pretty much like my fics the way they are. I don't try to make my stories as smutty as possible, I just write what comes to my mind (scary, isn't it? But hey- you're reading this :D)._

_But if a certain topic offends you, I warmly encourage you NOT TO READ the story!_

_Nothing of this was written to disgust you. But my stories ARE dirty. I won't deny it. And they will stay that way. I won't lie to you here._

_**So, if you get embarrassed easily: please, abandon this story NOW!**_

_Okay- the faint of heart gone? Then let's start this…_

Celebrate

Chapter 4

When agent Lisbon entered the kitchen half an hour later, Jane had opened a bottle of red wine and poured them both a glass.

Lisbon sat down opposite to him at the counter. She took the glass and downed it without taking a breath.

Jane blinked, but poured her more wine.

Lisbon drank half of it, then smiled at him.

"Smells wonderful in here.", she said.

"Uhm, yes", he answered with a shaky smile, "and, dear Lisbon, brace yourself, for you will now sample a bite of everything I've prepared."

"Oh", she quipped, "what a cruel sacrifice to ask of me- but I'm all game."

He chuckled.

"Okay", he said and brought a fork to her lips, "here comes number one- the lasagna."

She took the bite- and felt her taste buds explode in a bout of sheer lightning. Oh my god.

"Jane", she whispered, "this is…absolutely delicious…"

"Fine", he chuckled, "number two then- Chicken Korma."

She tasted what he offered her. Hmmmm. It was sweet, spicy, and so good a low whimper escaped her throat.

"You like that, hm?", he smiled, "Okay, next is the vegetable curry- for the vegetarians. Open your mouth!"

She did, and swallowed the contents of the spoon he pushed against her lips. Holy heavens- it was hot, smooth, mouth-watering…she licked the spoon clean with her tongue…had he just moaned? No, sure that were the angels singing in her mind right now…damn, the man could cook. Why was she rubbing her legs against each other? She didn't care- his cooking was celestial, simple as that.

"Whoa, Jane", she breathed, "that was- true magic you did in here."

He smiled meekly, clearly flattered.

She downed the rest of her wine- and the third glass he poured her. She started to feel rather- lightheaded.

"Uhm", Jane asked, hesitating, "more wine?"

"Yes, please.", she murmured, handing him her glass.

Okay- she was a responsible adult, so he poured her more.

"Well", he said, smiling, "we are not finished yet. I prepared desert- and it is: handmade vanilla ice cream – done with real vanilla, of course- with freshly sliced pineapple."

He took a rather large bowl of ice cream out of the freezer and piled lots of pineapple pieces on top of it.

"Jane", she chuckled, "I can't eat that much ice cream- or pineapple."

He presented two spoons.

"Don't worry", he said, "I'm going to help."

She tasted the ice cream- and was lost forever.

"Ooooh", she moaned with delight, "Patrick Jane, I think I'll keep you around as my personal ice cream slave…"

He smiled his killer smile.

"I'd like that.", he whispered.

She noticed that he ate a lot of pineapple.

"You like pineapple, hm?", she asked , taking another gulp of her wine.

"Yes, I do", he answered, "very much. What's not to like? It tastes delicious, and is good for almost everything…"

"For what especially?", she teased.

Jane put another piece of pineapple into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"Did you know, Lisbon", he mused, "that fresh pineapple considerably improves the taste of sperm?"

Lisbon coughed into the wine she was drinking at the moment.

"WHAT?"

"It's true", he answered nonchalantly, "there's been a study some years ago about what makes it taste best- pineapple won. Not that this is important for you….though…do you like to give head, Lisbon?"

She should slap him. She really should. Hard.

But, truth be told: she'd had some red wine at this moment. Some more. So senior special agent Teresa Lisbon started to feel very, very tipsy.

Certainly that was the reason why a grin spread out on her face. Jane couldn't contain his megawatt smile any longer.

"Well", he said," I could understand it if you don't- if I were a girl, I possibly wouldn't like it."

"Why not?", she asked. Hey, hadn't she planned on slapping him? She nipped at the wine. Took a good dram.

"I don't know", he muttered, "I don't think it to be that much of a...delicious treat, that's all."

"You don't 'give head', Patrick Jane?", she chuckled, swallowing more wine.

"I give head to women, Teresa Lisbon", he beamed, "and that's different- women taste like the most wonderful kind of candy."

"To be honest here", she murmured, taking another large swig of red wine," men do, too. Semen isn't disgusting. It's a very potent aphrodisiac. And it's quite tasty."

Jane ate another piece of pineapple before he answered.

"Wait", he whispered, coming so close that she could feel his sweet breath against her lips, " 'til you tasted the seed of a man who had lots of fresh pineapple before."

She swatted his chest, but only lightly. And hell- she couldn't stop giggling like a schoolgirl. She turned her face away from his and took more wine. Possibly not a good idea.

He noticed. Agent Lisbon was getting extremely tipsy now, and the occasion was way too sweet to let it pass. She would tell him the truth. No matter what he asked. Time to play.

"Sooo, agent Lisbon", he drawled, putting his finger beneath her chin to make her look at him again, "you have a thing for semen, haven't you."

"That, Mr. Jane", she smiled, slurring considerably, "depends on the man providing it."

His spine tingled at the word "providing". Damn, he'd love to provide, everything she asked for.

He'd just push her a little more, than he'd stop, let her go.

His fingers were brushing over her chin.

"What do you like about it?", he asked.

"What's not to like?", she whispered, "it's balmy, sweet, hot, sexy. And yes, in most cases I like the taste. And the feel."

"What if it's very much?", he breathed, "what if it gets really messy? Runs unto your thighs. Spatters the sheets- your skin…"

Damn, he was getting really excited now. He rubbed his erection against the kitchen counter. Her lips were so close to his he could feel them even when he closed his eyes.

"I like messy", she drawled softly, making him groan when her tongue brushed over his lips, "the more come the better… and I love to feel it on my skin. Everywhere."

That did him in. Hadn't the counter been between them, things would have gotten out of hand pretty fast, but the stupid furniture separated them effectively, so he just framed her face and pressed his mouth to hers, thrusting his tongue inside without finesse. He felt a passion he didn't recognize, he hadn't felt like this in years, decades, lusting, hungering, longing so much he couldn't breathe. Darn, this breathing stuff was overrated anyway.

He broke the kiss on a desperate moan and stormed around the counter, grabbing her with both hands- he felt her sway slightly, and that cooled his head. She wasn't just tipsy, she was drunk- she lifted her face to his, but could hardly keep her eyes open. She was hiccupping softly. If he took advantage of the situation and seduced her now, he risked losing everything. She would hate him. And rightly so.

He groaned in frustration. He was so hard he could rend wood. This gentleman stuff sucked big time.

"You're pretty wasted, Lisbon", he whispered, stabilizing her with his arms, "I'll get you to bed, okay?"

"Oh, yes", she giggled, words so slurred now he could hardly understand her, "take me to bed, Jane…"

He winced and started to lead her to the bedroom, but she was clumsy in her current state and had serious problems staying upright, so he just picked her up with a curse and carried her to her bed. He put her down carefully, then took a blanket to tug her in.

She was already close to sleep. Her beautiful face was flushed, her hair tousled. She looked so desirable every fiber in his body hurt with want. And his sexy little team-leader obviously didn't tolerate alcohol too well. She hadn't had that much wine, maybe half a bottle, certainly not enough to get her this drunk. So she possibly didn't drink very often. Maybe she was afraid to turn out like her father- Jane was almost sure of it. Poor baby.

He looked at her, full of affection. She was completely passed out now.

He entered the bathroom and opened his fly, grabbed his rock hard erection none too gently. He took care of business briskly, throwing his free hand against the wall. He heard her voice from the bedroom- she was talking in her sleep.

Oh my god- she was moaning his name. He gritted his teeth and came like hell, his seed shooting against the wall in large, hot squirts. He thought about the things she'd said about a man's semen only minutes before and winced. He knew she'd been honest, revealing the most kinky details in her drunken oblivion. He couldn't stop thinking about what he knew now. What he wanted to do to her. What she wanted, and what he could very well give her.

He cleaned himself as good as possible, panting, cursing, trying to prevent himself from getting hard again. Hating the fact that he erupted like a damn volcano every time he came- nothing subtle about his ejaculations, that was for sure. But hey- if agent Lisbon liked messy…he shook his head and continued to clean up. When he was finished, he left her house immediately.

No need to push his luck- and hers.

_Okay- everyone upright? You possibly don't feel like reviewing that one, do you? Okay, that's my fault, so I have no right to complain about it._

_Everybody who reviews nonetheless: you will have a special place in my heart for eternity. Thank you so much for your encouragement._


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, you can relax now! This chapter is not dangerous, it's rather sweet. No disgusting stuff in there. _

Celebrate

Chapter 5

When Teresa Lisbon woke up the next morning, she felt so unutterably bad that she pondered the possibility to stay in bed and wait for death. Her head, her shoulders- an amorphous mass of dull, throbbing pain, her stomach rolling so heavily he knew instantly it wouldn't keep its sparse contents.

She crawled out of bed, trying to reach the bathroom as fast as possible, and did so on the flesh of her teeth. She was violently sick for several minutes.

Damn, two glasses of wine, Teresa. Which part of that simple rule was so hard to understand? Never more than two glasses. How many had she had yesterday? Five? Six? The unspeakable seven?

She growled. She hated being drunk, losing control, behaving like an irresponsible imbecile, like…yes. Like her father. She shuddered. She knew that drinking too much had all kinds of unpleasant side effects for her. Giggling. Chattering. Overt emotionality. But unfortunately, retrograde amnesia wasn't on the list.

Oh god- she had…no, he had…with tongue? She groaned. He had French kissed her like a fiend, she had thought she would have no way of escape anymore after arousing him that much. She could still remember his taste. Sweet. Warm. Engulfing her in a haze of desire. She shook her head and moaned when a jolt of agony pierced her brain.

But he hadn't. He hadn't …taken advantage of the situation. She had woken up fully dressed, and she knew his enormous erection hadn't been inside her- there was no way this could have slipped her notice. It was…nice that he hadn't forced her into anything after she had told him- damn. She had told him some…kinky little details about her. This thing about her teeny weeny obsession with a man's…brrrrrrrrrrr. She had never in her whole life told anyone what appealed to her between the sheets, out of innumerable very good reasons. And now the most unpredictable, unreasonable, irresponsible person around her knew Teresa Lisbon's dirty little secret. She winced.

Work would be like running the gauntlet today.

xxMentalistxx

She still felt slightly nauseous when she entered CBI headquarters. And nervous.

She had stopped on her way to pick up Jane's present. She smiled- it was quite beautiful. Had cost her a fortune. And she knew- the moment she would give it to him, all hell would break loose. So why was she looking forward to it?

She was all tingle when she entered the bullpen.

Empty?

She turned on her heels and marched up the stairs to the attic. She knocked on his door and got no answer. So she looked inside. Empty, too. She felt a small pout forming on her lips. She didn't want to give him her present on the party, in front of eighty curious people who would know immediately that this was no adequate gift for an annoying guy who should have been nothing more than her unnerving consultant. She needed privacy for this.

She went back down to her office, very slowly. Her head ached.

Sighing, she fought back her disappointment. Maybe he was in the men's room, taking a shower. Or at Marie's to buy some doughnuts. Or…hey, there were innumerable possibilities. Sure he would be back in thirty minutes.

But he didn't show up at all.

Lisbon found herself watching his couch longingly. And scolded herself immediately. Whoa, Teresa. What you're doing here is high-grade crazy.

But when she was alone in the bullpen during lunchtime, she laid down on his couch and pushed her nose into the worn leather, catching his faint scent that still lingered there. She sighed. Yup. She had completely lost it.

Work was slow and boring, the heat still stifling, so she dismissed her team at 3 p.m. No reason for them to sit around the scenery, staring ahead.

She dealt with some month-old paperwork and called it a night at six. The nausea had subsided, and all that remained from her nightly lapse was a faint throbbing in her head.

Ready to party? Oh yeah, sure.

She found herself taking several detours on her way home. She was really, really keen for Jane's party, absolutely.

But finally she couldn't dodge the inevitable any longer and pulled up in front of her house. She was just locking her car when Jane stormed out the front door like a cannon ball.

"Oh, Jane", she said, "Happy…"

"No time for that now, Lisbon", he interrupted her, slapping his right hand across her eyes.

"Hey!", she shouted, "what are you.."

"You are not allowed to look, Lisbon," he stated, "under no circumstances! I'm leading you to your bedroom now, and you will stay there and prepare for the party, okay? Don't come out until Grace gets you!"

He pulled her in front of him, his hand still firmly over her eyes. Her back lay flush against his chest, and she jerked violently when they made contact. He put his free hand on her hip to guide her, and she felt her knees go slightly wobbly.

He pushed her forward with his body, while she argued with him.

"Jane", she said, "this is YOUR goddamn birthday. So why in hell am I the one who isn't allowed to look?"

"Because your surprise is my pleasure, dear Lisbon", he cooed.

"I hate surprises!", she snapped.

"Oh, I promise you," he chuckled, "you won't hate this one."

He shoved her into her bedroom, his hand slipping from her eyes.

"Dress like a present, Lisbon", he purred, "and I don't mind if you forget the underwear…"

She slammed the door in his face.

Chuckling, Jane returned to the team.

xxMentalistxx

Lisbon showered, still fuming with anger. How dare he? This whole business had been going much too far already! This was her home! And now she was locked into her bedroom like a misbehaving child? Damn him!

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. At least she looked better than she had this morning. Okay, step two.

She marched to her closet and pulled the dress out. Underwear…she stood in front of the drawer for about fifteen minutes, doing nothing. Was she completely out of her mind? Obviously.

She turned, let her bathrobe slide to the floor and put the dress on without further thinking. The fabric felt like a caress. Her nipples hardened in an instant. Oh, great. This evening would end in complete disaster- there was no way around it.

She didn't apply much make-up. Mascara, very light pink lipstick, ready to go. She might have a crush the size of a mountain, but she wouldn't go girly on him! Well, not much.

And then she waited. Nothing much to it. Party. She'd attended several in her life. No big deal. So why was she so damn nervous her insides felt like ice. Or lava. Alternately.

Humiliation. Yes, it was because of the humiliation, sure. He would make her look like a fool. Showcase her to eighty people like a rare bird on an exhibit. She had every reason to be nervous.

But if Senior Special Agent Teresa Lisbon would have allowed herself to be honest for a second she would have noticed that there was just one single thing she wanted at the moment: to look at him. Just look. He had hid from her all day long. So did she ask too much when she just wanted to stare at him for a little while?

She sighed. Something was doing strange little flip-flops in her stomach.

She looked at her watch. It was almost ten o'clock! What the hell took him so long? Had he forgotten her? Damn, she would kill…

A soft knock at her door.

"Come in!", Lisbon growled, and Grace entered the room. She wore a simple black dress and a gentle smile. Perfect combination.

Lisbon found herself smiling back.

"Hey boss", Grace said, "Jane sent me to get you."

xxMentalistxx

Excitement and triumph fought a fierce battle in Patrick Jane's mind.

Everything was perfect. He stood next to the small orchestra he'd engaged for the night, watching the assemblage of people he had invited for his birthday. Some of them hadn't even come over to greet him, so many people here that were so much more fascinating than an irreverent consultant. He wasn't even a fellow cop! He smiled. Everything went according to his plan. He didn't attract anybody's attention, blended into the crowd like a shadow. Utterly perfect.

He made a discreet sign only Grace noticed, and she walked away to summon Lisbon. He felt a distinctive flutter of anticipation in his guts. His moment had come.

He noticed that the tenor got up from his chair, that the orchestra was poised to start playing. Waiting for his sign.

And then Teresa Lisbon stepped out of the shadows. His breath caught in his throat, and he knew he was gasping audibly. He sensed Cho's soft smile at his back, before his attention focused completely on the woman who stood across the lawn.

Her hair was down, shimmering in the moonlight, raven strands of pure silk. She hardly wore any make-up, her face glowed with pure, unadulterated beauty. Her lips were slightly parted, eyes wide with surprise. Eyes, green as the ocean where it is the deepest. She wore a short dress, made of emerald green silk, flowing around her waist, her hips, touching her slight curves, hugging her luscious, tiny body like a lover's embrace. The neckline was so low it would have told him immediately that she wore no bra, if her hard nipples standing out under the fabric hadn't given that away already. He was rock hard in seconds. Just good the darkness and his black tuxedo were hiding his indecency.

For both their sakes.

xxMentalistxx

Lisbon fought the urge to run when Grace led her through the dark kitchen. She heard the chatter from the garden, people talking and babbling, and she thought how she didn't want to meet any of them right now- no one but him. Awww, she hated parties. Always had. Why hadn't she escaped when she'd had the opportunity, a nice weekend trip to the ocean…

Grace vanished into the crowd as soon as she'd opened the back door.

Lisbon swallowed and stepped into the garden.

Her eyes snapped wide open in surprise.

Oh my god. The garden (consisting mostly of lawn, she wasn't much of a gardener) was softly illuminated by dozens of candles. Torches burned along the pathways. Petals were scattered on the grass, flowers everywhere, perfuming the breeze with their breathtaking fragrance. It was incomparably beautiful.

Lisbon noticed that nobody, absolutely nobody was looking at her. Nobody- except one man.

Her attention now focused solely on him.

And just as their eyes met, the melting, flawless voice of the tenor rose.

_Oooooooooh, wasn't that fluffy? You might be surprised now, but I'm a romantic at heart…and I allowed myself to get carried away here. You're allergic to exorbitant sappiness? My friendly advice to you: skip the next chapter :D._

_I just enabled anonymous reviews (I didn't even know I had disabled those before Kuhlama was so kind to mention it- thank you again!), so if you want to use this possibility to give feedback- you're welcome! Very much, indeed!_


	6. Chapter 6

_The song the tenor's belting out is „All I Ask Of You" from Andrew Lloyd Webber's „Phantom Of The Opera". As kitschy as it gets, you think? Well, once I'm in the mood, there's no holding back, you know…and there is a metaphorical layer in this song you might find fitting to some extent- I did._

_The chapter should be pretty harmless, but I don't know…let's not forget that our favorite consultant is a little bit excited in the physical department already and will have to do something about that sooner or later._

_So if you don't feel ready for a serious M-twist: don't read on. Just to be on the safe side._

Celebrate

Chapter 6

No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you

He wore his black tuxedo. Damn him. He looked like the jackpot, elegant, impeccable, superior. On top of his game.

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears

I'm here, with you, beside you

To guard you and to guide you

His beautiful face was solemn in the half-shadow. He didn't smile, didn't play, just looked at her. Looked at her as if he wanted to breathe her in.

Say you love me ev'ry waking moment

Turn my head with talk of summertime

Say you need me with you, now and always

Promise me that all you say is true

That's all I ask of you

His eyes were as deep as the jade green see. Shining just for her. Wandering down her body. Drinking in her sight.

Let me be your shelter

Let me be your light

You're safe, no one will find you

Your fears are far behind you

His tongue came out to lick his perfect, luscious lips, he was hungry, and desperate to feed. He clenched his hands.

All I want is freedom

A world with no more night

And you, always beside me

To hold me and to hide me

Her eyes returned to hers, telling her what he wanted to do to her, what he needed from her, word for word. How he had waited. How he had longed. How nothing in the world could make him abandon his mission now.

And say you'll share with me

one love, one lifetime

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you'll need me with you here, beside you

Anywhere you go, let me go too,

that's all I ask of you

She was his. And there was no place she could hide. She was allowed to surrender. And she did. The feelings washed over her body like a flash flood, leaving her shivering with want.

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you

Share each day with me, each night, each morning

Say you love me

(You know I do)

Love me

That's all I ask of you

Applause flared up, and Lisbon startled out of her trance.

The orchestra continued to play, soft, danceable music, and she felt herself shaking when he came over to her. The crowd was already busy again, dancing, talking, laughing. Nobody looked at them.

Jane reached his hand out towards her.

"Dance with me?", he whispered.

She hesitated. Her eyes were shimmering with feeling. He came closer.

"Come on", he murmured, "we're just colleagues. Dancing with each other. Perfectly innocent."

His eyes, burning, devouring, told her that they were anything but "just colleagues". But she nodded slowly and took his hand, allowing him to lead her into the middle of the dancing crowd.

When he pulled her against him, both hands on the small of her back, she knew that this was a mistake. Then the world stopped existing around her, she pushed her nose against his neck and inhaled his scent, her hands came up around his back, clutching his jacket, she felt his erection against her abdomen, prodding, insistent, and she didn't push him away, didn't break free from his embrace, didn't seek her distance- no. She moved even closer, rubbing against him. Longing to take him into her body, to places so deep nobody had ever touched them.

He started to sway softly to the music, turning his face to nuzzle her neck, his lips grazed her earlobe, his breath so hot, the fragrance of his skin so sweet, so masculine, silky soft hair brushing her cheek.

"I need you", he breathed into her ear, almost indiscernible, "I love you."

Her legs turned to jelly, but he was holding her upright, pulling her flush against him. She went up on tiptoes, resting her chin on his shoulder. His hands stroked over her buttocks, wandering lower, lower. Slipping under the hem of her short dress. And she wore no underwear.

Her eyes snapped open- and landed on Madeleine Hightower, standing some feet away from her, champagne in her hand. Smiling pointedly at her.

Lisbon pushed away from Jane.

"I….I'm" she stammered, "I…I can't…"

She turned around and cleaved through the crowd as fast as she could, desperate to reach the security of her house, her home, so close in front of her.

He followed her without a moment's hesitation.

_I know, this was a short one, but I couldn't resist the cliffhanger. Did it work? Are you curious what will happen next? I bet you have an idea, haven't you? _

_I posted chapter 5 and 6 together, for both are so sappy- I wanted to spare you the burden to endure this twice._

_However- tomorrow the next chapter will be up, and it will be mostly smutty, and only slightly sappy. I promise._

_But: you have to tell me how you like it so far. Am I doing okay? Please, please, tell me!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, we have an idea what's following. But I won't tire to remind you: you don't like smut, you have a problem with semen and all the kinky stuff one might do with it- last exit now. There will be dirty talking here- you're not into that? Please leave the theatre._

_I don't want to disgust anybody._

_Everybody else, the one with the strong nerves when it comes to the finer variations of procreativity: I hope I did a good job. Enjoy._

_Thank you so much for your reviews- I'm flattered. And I feel very much encouraged to write more...  
><em>

Celebrate

Chapter 7

Teresa Lisbon locked herself inside her personal bathroom. Nobody would use this one, since there was a smaller bathroom directly next to the front door. She would curl into a ball under the sink, cry her eyes out and stay there until morning.

She could almost sense his approach, fine hairs on her neck rising, goose bumps spreading over her arms.

"Teresa", he said calmly, "open up."

She froze. Minutes passed. Nothing happened.

"Open the door, Teresa", he ordered, voice firm, unwavering, "you know I can't ignore what happened. You know I can't pretend any longer. I can't just disappear. And yes- I don't want to."

She was so stupid. Almost brain dead, for sure. But she got up and opened the door.

He stepped in and relocked it behind him.

He looked at her.

Her mascara was blurred, eyes red from crying. She was shivering from all the adrenaline coursing through her body. She'd never been more beautiful to him.

She retreated into a corner when he came closer, but he couldn't let her escape, couldn't let this stand between them. Couldn't allow her to hide.

He grabbed her with both hands, lifting her, placing her tiny body on the counter next to the sink. The surface was cold. She welcomed the sharp sensation.

Jane stood in front of her, arms braced next to her thighs, caging her. Telling her she would go nowhere. But he had to give her a choice before he broke down the final barrier.

"Stop me, Teresa," he croaked, "for I swear: I won't stop."

His hands slid over her hips, shoving her short dress up until it pooled around her waist. His eyes told her just how much he appreciated that she didn't wear anything underneath it.

"You're ready for me, Teresa", he whispered, "I know it. You want me. Want me to take you. To fill you. And yes- I want to deliver. I want it so much I'm almost out of my mind. And I can't leave this room before I have showed you how much I want you…so much, Teresa…"

He bowed down and kissed her neck, mouth open, so greedy, slanting his lips over her pulse point, feeling the blood racing through her veins.

"I'm so hard", he breathed, "I need to be inside you."

He spread her legs, prying her knees apart with his hips, and started to open his fly, carefully, without making a sound. He dropped the pants and his boxers, stepping out of them, kicking them into the next corner.

His eyes met hers again, his gaze like a caress of its own, light green depths luring her in, mesmerizing her. His hand slid down her abdomen and touched her core.

She bucked beneath the touch, and his free arm wrapped around her body, stabilizing her, stopping her from falling. His breath was shallow, urgent. So much lust. He almost couldn't cope.

She drenched his hand with her sweet juices, more than ready for him. Spreading her legs wider to give him more access. He lifted his hand and licked it clean, moaning with delight, tongue twirling on his skin until she writhed with hunger, pushing closer, urging him to focus on her again.

"You feel neglected?", he purred, "You want me to push inside you now? Feel me, Teresa…hell, I'm hard. Like steel, just for you. You want to feel that inside you? Sure you can take it?"

The tip of his erection entered her, and she cried out with an exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure, pleasure and pain…he was so huge, it had been so long. He pushed deeper, his body rigid, hot sweat breaking out all over his skin. He was gritting his teeth, nerve endings coming to life that had been asleep for almost a decade while her walls hugged him so tight, he almost felt as if he couldn't go any deeper. But still her hips pressed closer, needing more, and he gave her another inch, and then more, whimpering with the force he had to use to get inside her, he felt her sheath stretching for him, struggling to accommodate his size, enfolding him like a hot fist.

He met firm resistance and still pushed deeper, finally nudging her cervix, making her sob with lust. He felt her womb contracting in anticipation and knew he was so deep inside her core she could feel him everywhere, the impact of his intrusion radiating into every single cell. He relaxed a fraction, holding her shaking body, clutching her tight when he started to thrust, mighty, harsh moves of his hips, pounding, fast, relentless. His need overpowered all senses, and he yelled out with the power of the sensations, her tight insides so mercilessly squeezing his cock, trying everything to stop him from pulling out, but he slammed in and out nonetheless, she cried out every time he plunged back inside her to the hilt, sending jolts of ecstasy into every part of her helplessly aroused body.

She broke free from his embrace and leant back, both arms stretched out behind her to keep her balance, meeting his thrusts with eager hips, eyes closed in mind-blowing pleasure. He looked down to the place where they were joined, and the sight was so erotic he winced. Watching his shaft claim her, again and again, surging deep into her clenching flesh, he almost lost it then and there.

He could tell she was close. She was vibrating with her impending orgasm. He didn't slow his relentless thrusts.

"Listen, Lisbon", he whispered, looking at her with sheer adoration in his eyes, "I can't come all over your skin right now- but I will later. I promise. Generously. So much come, you won't believe it, Lisbon. All for you."

His words were the final straw, pushing her over the edge, hard, contractions so strong he gasped when her walls convulsed around him, sweet, cruel pressure, he felt his orgasm start at his spine, grope at his guts, spread through every nerve ending until a hoarse scream was torn from his throat.

"For you", he sobbed and came.

She felt the hard jet of semen deep inside her, the best feeling of all. It was flooding her core in large, hot waves, and she angled her hips to take it all. Damn, he ejaculated more, and more, the feeling of his release against her most sensitive skin fueled her climax, made her come again, and again, more, he was groaning with effort, with lust, and still there was more, he resumed thrusting, pulling out almost completely, then pushing back inside to the hilt, causing his seed to run over her thighs.

"God, Lisbon", he moaned against her neck, "I'm creating so much mess here- all over your thighs…"

He felt her immediate response, she reacted so strongly to every word he said, he felt the sweet taste of triumph on his tongue. His. He would give her everything she'd ever wanted, and she would stay. His woman. And he would make sure everybody knew it.

She threw her head back, pressing her hips against his, and took the last spurts of his come, before he stilled, completely drained. He could feel her aftershocks, the trembling in her muscles, strained from her hard orgasm. He pulled her against him. Claimed her lips in a desperate kiss.

"Damn, Teresa", he breathed into her mouth, "I want to do that again. Please- let me do that again."

She nodded faintly, still unable to speak. She sucked on his tongue, reveling in his excited moans. Everything inside him screamed to stay with her in this bathroom, keep her close, have her again as soon as possible. But they had to get back to the party.

He broke the kiss reluctantly and looked into her eyes. He knew his were shimmering with unshed tears, he felt raw, inflamed.

"We have to get back", she panted, seeing the truth in his face, "but we'll do that again, won't we? Later?"

He smiled.

"I promise", he whispered, "whatever you want, Teresa. I promise."

xxMentalistxx

Both were visibly shaken when they returned to the garden.

Hardly anybody had noticed their absence. Jane had engaged a very effective magician, whose main trick was to distract the crowd from anything going on around them. The show was just over when Jane and Lisbon left the house, and the orchestra started to play again.

He smiled at her. He felt giddy to the bones. He had always wanted this to happen. But something like this? In his wildest dreams he couldn't have imagined something like this. His smile deepened. He hoped all this people would disappear soon, so that he finally could unwrap the only birthday present that truly interested him. After all, technically he still hadn't gotten her out of this dress… hmmm…maybe he could rush the party a little bit?

He led Lisbon into the middle of the dance floor. The place of utmost visibility- he could sense her hesitation. But she allowed him to pull her against him.

"I wonder, my dear Teresa", he whispered, "if this party is now ready for its highlight- what do you think?"

She looked at him warily.

"Patrick Jane", she murmured, a frown edged into her face, "what do you have planned this time?"

He flashed her his killer smile and made a tiny movement with his hand. Several foam cannons hummed to life, spraying a thick jet of foam into the air until everybody was covered. The crowd was shrieking, and Lisbon was no exception. Her dress was soaked in seconds!

"What the- JANE!", she screamed, "are you crazy?"

"Yes," he laughed, his voice loud enough to carry, "crazy for you."

He grabbed her and kissed her soundly, thoroughly, tongues dueling for predominance, both covered in thick white foam.

And this time, they were the sole center of attention.

xxMantalistxx

On the edge of the dance floor, Grace, Cho and Rigsby stood side by side, foam clinging to their frames.

Jane and Lisbon were still kissing, people cheering and applauding around them.

"Boys", Grace grinned," it's unbelievable how many people in this crowd owe me fifty bucks right now. I guess, I'll throw a party next."

_Hey? You okay? Do I need to call a doctor? Sorry- but you have known in advance that this would get smutty, haven't you?_

_This is a nice ending, don't you think? If you're squeamish, leave it at that. If you're not: there's two more chapters. They will be VERY filthy and extremely kinky (there is this sperm-thingy to resolve, after all, I have to get this out of my system :D). But: it's necessary. We didn't see the present Lisbon got for Jane yet, did we?_

_You can use anonymous review if you want to! But please review! I depend on your feedback- completely!_


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING**

_I brought the sperm-issue to new heights in this ensuing chapter- so if you have problems with that, please: don't read further! It will get VERY kinky now…_

_I've been reminded that Jane might have more self-control than he shows in my stories. That's true, I'm sure. But: it's kind of a hobby of mine to wrench this self-control away from him. I just love it to have him lose it completely. And I have a strong hunch that he's about to lose it again, poor Jane…_

_If the tougher one of my readers think that all this stuff is probably biologically impossible (how much sperm is the poor man discharging in not even 24 hours?)- you are certainly right. But I took some generous artistic license here. I tend to do that when it comes to bodily functions- logic and too much realism can be quite dull, you know :D._

Celebrate

Chapter 8

At three o'clock in the morning, all guests were gone.

Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon lay on the grass, surrounded by the party's remnants and fluffy little clouds of foam. Her head rested on his outstretched arm, his hand drew lazy circles on her bare shoulder. Both were stark naked.

She sighed.

"I still can't believe eighty people from CBI watched us kiss tonight", she groaned, "What will we do if Hightower forces one of us to leave the team?"

"Meh, " he snorted, "that's easy. I'd leave without flinching, don an apron and spend my days cooking and cleaning for my beautiful woman. I'd make you some babies first, though. To keep me from getting bored."

She chuckled and turned to kiss his neck. Hmmmmmmm- he liked that. He turned on his side and pulled her into his arms.

"But maybe you wouldn't solve as many cases as you do right now", he whispered against her lips, "then Madeleine would feel like a fool. And start to miss my assistance. And by the way, I'm not even an agent. Just a stupid consultant."

"You know, as much as I hate to admit that", she said softly ,"you're right. So maybe this isn't bad at all."

"Bad?", he purred, "Woman, the only thing that's bad is the sad fact that I'm rock hard again, and obviously nobody volunteers to relieve me of my misery."

"Oh, Patrick Jane", she cooed, kissing his lips gently, "that isn't bad. That just gives me ample opportunity to put your pineapple-theory to a test."

She turned him onto his back and felt him shudder. She let her lips wander down his body, trailing his throat, his chest. He groaned, his eyes fluttering shut when sheer lust flooded his system.

"You had lots of pineapple today, hadn't you?", she whispered against his skin.

"I had", he gasped," one bowl in the morning. And I cleared the entire plate about three hours ago."

"Well", she murmured, licking over his lower abdomen, "that should do the trick."

Jane's body arched when she touched the base of his shaft with her lips. Heavens, they were hot, burning sweetly against his most sensitive flesh, searing him. Sweat broke out on his skin. Her fingernails scratched over his chest while her lips trailed his length slowly, thoroughly, and Jane felt like losing consciousness any moment. She used her wicked little tongue to trace the throbbing veins. Jane's fingers dug into the soft ground beneath him, shaking violently, writhing with ecstasy.

Lisbon put her tongue into the tiny V at the tip of his member, and Jane saw stars behind closed lids.

"Please, Lisbon", he whimpered, "I won't last…"

"You're not supposed to last", she smiled against his glans. Jane was panting, moving his legs restlessly, squirming beneath her merciless ministrations.

"Come on, Jane" she breathed, "give me what I want. Don't hold back. Be a good boy."

She pushed down and took his manhood into her mouth as deep as it would go. Jane's eyes snapped open before they lost focus and fluttered shut again. A strangled cry fell from his lips, he was sweating so much his skin felt slick everywhere. Lisbon sucked him hard, not taking any prisoners tonight, massaging his most sensitive spots relentlessly with her tongue. Her lips engulfed him tightly, sliding up and down, up and down, while she kept on sucking with all her might, a vigorous rhythm he just couldn't resist.

His whole body started to tingle, it felt as if a cold fist squeezed at his guts, heat started to spread through his veins. His lower abdomen tightened, and he knew it was over.

"Lisbon!", he groaned, "I…I can't- god, I'm…"

And he felt all flood-gates open. The first gush of semen shot from his body like a violent eruption. Lisbon angled her hand and swallowed without flinching, in fact moaning with pleasure, while she continued her sucking motions on his cock, milking him, forcing him to release everything he had. He cried out for all he was worth, spilling more and more precious seed down her throat, and she didn't release him before she had taken the very last drop from him.

He all but collapsed beneath her, struggling to catch his breath. She crawled up his body, grinning like mad.

"Damn, Lisbon", he whispered hoarsely when he could talk again, "you certainly know how to do that right."

She chuckled.

"And?", Jane asked expectantly, "How was the taste?"

"The best I ever had", she said, smiling, "sweet, rich, delicious. Absolutely perfect."

He smiled smugly.

"Well", he said, "since this is obviously an expert speaking"- she slapped his chest…again- "I'm truly flattered. Does that mean you care to repeat that?"

"Patrick Jane", she answered softly, "I probably will repeat that every other hour."

She laughed when his eyes snapped open in mock horror.

"Isn't there something else you want to do with my precious semen?", he murmured softly, brushing her face with the back of his fingers, "like having it spread on your skin?"

She shivered with arousal.

"I thought so.", Jane smiled, "And I know the perfect place to do this."

_Okaaaaaaaay. Last chapter up tomorrow. Please review (you can do it anonymously if you want to)! And if there was too much ejaculation-related stuff in this chapter for your liking…skip the next one. Just a good advice._


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING**

**Very kinky usage of semen inside here, so- know your limits!**

**Definitely not for the faint of heart!**

**For those who aren't repelled: it's an interesting chapter, I think. It has so much of everything- I'm thrilled to hear your opinion.**

**Thank you so much for your kind encouragement- I'm floored! And more than ready to write more!**

Celebrate

Chapter 9

„Wait here for a minute!", he said, kissing her lips with a tiny smack.

He got up and went into the house. Lisbon admired his elegant backside, the perfect butt- and it was all hers to devour! She sighed in contentment.

Jane was back only a moment later, he came directly to her and picked her up without saying a word- Lisbon squealed in his arms.

"Come on, Lisbon, " he chuckled, "let me play the protective male here, will you. I still have to deliver some mind-blowing sex tonight, and that's all about hormones, you know. So I decided to give my testosterone free reign. You're light as a feather, woman. Don't you ever eat?"

She relaxed, smiling, and put her arms around his neck. He shivered with delight, which pleased her enormously. Felt so good to rob Patrick Jane of his fabulous self-control. She just enjoyed her power for once.

Jane carried her into the kitchen and put her down on a soft, plushy blanket- placed on top of the kitchen counter. He positioned her so that her hips lay at the edge of the hard surface, wrapping her slender legs around his waist for support. His unbelievably hard erection nudged her core and she jerked, moaning.

"The kitchen counter?", she asked softly, already hazy with desire for him.

"Perfect height, Lisbon", he mumbled, "you can lie down, enjoy the scenery and whatever comes your way"- he grinned pointedly at her-"and I can stand up like this and admire my handiwork. Oh, Lisbon, you're so beautiful now. I can imagine how breathtaking you'll look when you're flushed and hot and crazy with want for me. I don't want to miss this. Aaawww, I so much want to taste you now…"

"Later, Jane, please", she hissed, "I need the real deal now, fast. I ache inside. Finish me off. Right now."

He brought his hands to her breasts, and she arched into his touch.

"So no finesse for the lady tonight?", he whispered, "okay- let's skip the foreplay, then."

He straightened and pushed her legs up on his shoulders. He pressed closer, inserting the tip of his length into her tight heat.

"Deep, Lisbon", he breathed, "I'm going to go so deep. So deep you will feel me in every cell. So deep you'll beg me to stop and never to stop at the same time."

He braced on his arms and pushed inside her to the hilt.

She bucked beneath him, crying out so loud it reverberated from the walls. She was wide open for him in this position, totally defenseless. Completely at his mercy. And he knew it. He managed a shaking smile.

"Still so eager for my undivided attention, my dear?", he groaned, "Feels pretty big this way, hmmm? All this hard male flesh firmly lodged inside your oh so tiny body... I beg that's overwhelming, hmmm?"

"Yes", she gasped, "damn, yes, it is!"

"Good", he sighed, moving slightly inside her, earning a deep moan from her throat, "I like you overwhelmed- not so tough now, agent Lisbon, are you?"

She tried to hit him, but he just gyrated his hips, and her hand fell away without resistance.

"Damn you, Jane", she snarled, "stop teasing me and show me that you can provide what you're promising!"

Jane chuckled and pulled out almost completely- she made a bereft sound, but he just smiled at her and slammed back inside as hard as he could. For a second, everything went black around her. Every nerve in her sensitive lower body overloaded all at once, the sensation so acute it erased all secondary functions for a short period of time- vision, hearing, common sense. When some of it came back she heard him roar, felt his mighty cock quivering inside her, and he started to pound as if he meant it, forceful, hard, as deep as he had promised he would.

She felt him everywhere, there was no place inside her that was safe, it felt like an itch in her hyper-responsive depths, an itch that was slowly driving her insane, she needed it scratched, and his thrusts just made it worse, and worse, fueling her agony, she whimpered and cried and gripped the edges of the counter so hard her knuckles were white. She felt his sweat against her legs and it aroused her beyond measure. He pounded into her relentlessly, not slowing down, making the itch so strong she screamed on top of her lungs, and he went even faster, faster, his strokes surging deeper, deeper, his cock caused so much friction inside her, and still the unbearable itch got stronger. It felt too good and hurt too much to comprehend.

"Come for me, Teresa", he rasped, almost incapable of speech now, "stop fighting it, and I'll give you release. I'll soothe the ache."

And she surrendered, a stunning orgasm claiming her body, every fiber, bursting, exploding, diffusing into a cloud of stars. She came so hard her mouth went dry, her fingertips icy, her skin so sensitive it felt raw.

Jane thrust hard, allowing his orgasm to boil up to the surface, until he was so close he could almost taste it. Closer, closer, ohhhhhh yessss. She was convulsing all around him, her clenching womb sucking on him, it felt so wonderful he nearly started to weep. When he felt the tightening in his balls, sure sign of his beginning release, he pulled out and gripped his cock hard, pumping vigorously- and he shot his load like crazy, coming all over her skin. She arched beneath him, so beautiful his lips trembled with admiration, and he spend more, his seed shooting as far as her throat, even her lips…her tongue flicked out, greedily licking up whatever came close to her mouth, and Jane groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head.

This was by far the most kinky thing he had ever done, and damn if he didn't like it. She came again just from the feel of his semen on her skin, her whole body going rigid with ecstasy, and he spilled more come on her abdomen, her chest, shaking when her hands slid through the hot liquid, spreading it, bathing in its texture. When one of her hands wandered down to her core, he beat her to it, pushing two fingers deep inside her, massaging her swollen clit with his thumb. She screamed, and he shivered with pleasure when he felt her contractions around his thrusting fingers. His mighty ejaculations slowly subsided, her skin slick with his come now, her whole body flushed and hot, and it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Heavens, that had been so good- he was trembling with bone-melting satisfaction.

He took some moments to catch his breath. Then he carefully pushed her legs from his shoulders and pulled her up into his arms, kissing her neck and throat.

"Is that what you were talking about, Teresa?", he whispered, "Is that what you like?"

"Yes", she whispered, thoroughly satiated, "that was …absolutely perfect."

He chuckled.

"I've never done something like this before", he said, "I feel like a very, very naughty boy right now, my dear."

"Oh", she quipped, "that should be a feeling you're used to, though."

"Hey", he smiled, putting his finger beneath her chin to lift her face up to his, "you're the one with the indecent obsession here."

She blushed violently and scowled at him when he laughed softly.

"I'm not…obsessed", she snarled, "it's just a little…a kind of…"

"…kinky penchant?", he prompted, laughing harder when she slapped his bare chest. He pulled her closer again, nuzzling her neck fondly.

"Don't worry, my love", he whispered into her ear ,"I'm all game. I love being a naughty boy with you. This was by far the hottest fun I ever had- and I can't wait for a repeat performance."

She smiled at him. And then she kissed him, so sweetly, so full of promise, he felt himself release a shuddering breath when she broke the kiss.

He smiled his megawatt smile at her when he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Makes me wonder though-", he muttered after some minutes, "maybe we could venture into other kinky areas some time. Light bondage, for example. You could handcuff me to your office furniture and abuse me. Oooooh, I would like that. And what do you think about sex in public places? I know some VERY public…"

She swatted his back.

"JANE!"

xxMentalistxx

When the morning dawned, they lay in her bed, exhausted after another bout of hot sex.

"I can positively say", he whispered hoarsely, "that this was the best birthday I ever had in a very, very long time. Unbelievable that I had to get that old for this kind of birthday."

"Oh", she exclaimed, " speaking of birthday- I haven't given you your present yet!"

"Uhm, that's wrong", he smiled, "I remember you giving me my present several times during the past hours."

"Oh god, you're incorrigible", she chuckled, "I don't mean that."

She got up, well aware of his admiring gaze following her naked body, and retrieved a square jeweler's case from her drawer.

"Here", she said, sliding into bed beside him, "that's for you. Happy birthday."

She snuggled up against him while he opened the box. He gasped. Inside was a delicate golden pocket watch on a chain.

"Oh, Teresa, wow", he breathed, "this one looks expensive! Oh, you shouldn't be doing something like that for me…"

His initials were engraved on the front.

"I noticed that you never wear a watch", she said softly, nipping at his earlobe, "and since you always wear a vest, I thought…"

"It's wonderful", he whispered, voice rough with emotions, trailing the exquisite ornaments on the watch's front, "it's the most precious thing I owned since…thank you so much."

"Turn it.", she ordered calmly.

He did. His brows shot up almost to his hairline.

Her portrait was engraved onto the back of the watch. She shuddered when he touched the picture with utter affection, his fingers trembling slightly. Beneath her outlined features, there was a filigree lettering. It said: "When I am with you, the only place I want to be is closer."

For a long time, he couldn't speak. Tears were forming a lump in his throat, he was awash with feelings, full of a love he'd thought lost to him forever. He'd never expected to feel happiness again. It still felt strange. But he did. He was deeply, thoroughly happy.

"Why don't you do it then?", he asked so softly she almost didn't hear him.

"What?", she said.

He looked at her, eyes shining with his feelings for her.

"Come closer."

And she did.

The End

_Well, that was one hell of a ride- sappiness and kinkiness, side by side, and it even had some fun elements. I never did something like that before, it was kind of… interesting. New story is already in progress. I hope you enjoyed this one. If you can muster the courage to review, I'll be forever grateful. __And I will write more. I promise._


End file.
